NCIS: Boomerang
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: An Australian Naval officer is found Murdered on Norfolk Naval Air Station, Gibbs and his team joins forces with a Australian Federal Policeman, together they must stop the killer from killing again. Sequel to Enemy Within
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters that appear in the TV series. They belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. The rest are all characters of my own creation, they just help the story along.

A/N: Firstly I want to apologise to you. This story is a filler story so it doesn't have the TIVA. Please read and review!

**ED-Revised edition, enjoy**

It was 0530 in the morning. It was Petty Officer Wade Collins turn on detail to open up the motor pool at Norfolk Naval Air Station. As he opened the main gate his breath looked like smoke. "Too damn cold." He muttered to himself. "Too damn Cold." The gate slid opened wide and he pinned it into place. Walking over to the first shed, to unlocked the padlock that held the door in place. He slid the door wide as he walked in, his hand moved to the light switch. Lights within the shed winked on as they illuminated the Hummer's and trucks that were in the shed for maintenance and repairs. Collins gazed at around at the vehicles marvelling at them. Walking over to the small office that he used. He flicked the light on. He turned to the computer and powering it up. Walking over to the door he pulled off the overalls that were hanging up where he'd left them yesterday. He slid into the overalls. They would keep him slightly warmer in the chilly air. Collins walked back out of the office and glanced around the shed once more.

Satisfied. He headed for the opposing shed. He walked back into the freezing wind his breath once more taking the form of smoke and he shivered involuntarily. Petty Officer Collin's CO had been adamant about opening both sheds before the first shift crew arrived. He reached the shed. The keys felt cold in his hand as he looked up to the padlock. It wasn't there. He looked nervously around before sliding the door wide open. His hand searching and finding the light switch. The shed suddenly brightened as halogen lights flickered into life. Petty Officer Collins glanced off to his left and spotted a hammer. Quick as lightening he seized it. His eyes swivelled. Looking for anything suspicious. Eyes locked on a blood trail that led deeper into the shed. His gaze tracked it back to where he had first seen it. It ran right between his feet. His eyes widened further.

"Anybody about?" He shouted. Hoping to scare off any attacker, but knowing it was a futile attempt. "This Petty Officer Collins and I am armed!"

When there was no reply he followed the trail of blood towards its source. Looking into each vehicle as he passed by. Making sure no one was in hiding to attack him from behind or in ambush. Collins walked cautiously through the rows of vehicles parked within the shed. He looked down at the trail. It led to a Hummer that sat in a corner that the light failed to illuminate. He walked slowly over to the car. He could make out a figure sitting in the passenger's seat of the large vehicle. Collin saw the window was down and shouted an order. "Sir, this Petty Officer Collins I would ask you to exit the vehicle." When the occupant didn't respond Collins walked round to the passenger's side of the Hummer and opened the door.

The man inside the car was slumped forward as if he were sleeping. Collin opened the door "Sir…" He froze and his face going pale. "My Lord in heaven!" He crossed himself. "God forgive me." The man was crumpled forward. Restrained by the seat belt. His shirt was blood soaked and the front of his stomach was a mess his intestines and vital organ shredded by what looked to be a shotgun round in the gut. Collins closed the door the bile rising in his throat. He ran for the head, barely keeping himself together and forcing the bile back down. He entered the head, rushing over to the basin. He threw up into it without another thought. A few minutes later Collins walked out of the head. He entered the CO's office. He walked over to the phone reaching for the phone and dialled a number. "Base security, Corporal Allan speaking?" The voice at the other end said.

"Corporal, Petty Officer Collins." Collins said taking a deep breath. "I've got a dead body in the motor pool!"

A/N: how was that for a start, your thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in this story that also appear in the TV series. They belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. I own the rest, they are all original and they also move the story along.

A/N: Hey if you would can you please review. Your reviews can help me improve my writing thanks, Kandon

**ED- Revised edition, enjoy**

"Ziva!" The man shouted sweat pouring down his face as he lurched upright on the couch. He shook his head and adjusted to the early dawn light filtering through the blinds. His hand sweaty and clammy snaked out towards the watch. The hand fumbling around the scraps of paper in search for the watch. The hand finally seized the watch and brought it to the person's face. Anthony DiNozzo stared in the pale light at the watch face of his Omega. His finger moved to the light switch on the side of the watch and the watch lit up. "Six Thirty in the morning, why does this dream keep happening?" Tony shivered rubbing sweat from his face as he slowly rose bleary eyed. He stood for a few moments adjusting himself to the standing position. Then he walked slowly and surely towards his room and his shower.

Tony walked out of his bathroom briskly. The hot scolding water had done wonders to his sleepy brain. Washing away the dream from his mind until the next night. He walked out into his kitchen and began to fill the kettle with water. He placed it onto the stovetop and turned on the burner. He pulled a mug from the cupboard above his head shoveling two spoonfuls of coffee and two spoonfuls of sugar into it. He stood waiting for the kettle to boil. He glanced down at the envelope on the bench. On the envelope sat his Ohio State Championship ring from his football years at college. He'd broken his leg playing at wide receiver. Dr Brad Pitt at Bethesda had been the culprit. He and Tony had become good friends, ever since his close call with the plague. The kettle whistled shocking him into action. He pulled it off the stove and poured the water and milk into the mug. He stirred the mug of coffee his eyes returning to the letter. He decided to leave it in his apartment, instead of giving it to Ziva.

Tony returned to his mug of coffee gulping the hot liquid down as he picked up a couple of bananas out of his fridge. Tony was now on undercover duties and could not have any ties that would link the real him. Tony was to give Tobias Fornell his apartment key when he arrived at Quantico this morning at eight. Tony flicked his watch the time was seven thirty. He took another long gulp of coffee and placed the mug on the bench. "Damn it!" He whispered he had half an hour to arrive at Quantico and it would take him forty minutes in the traffic now. He pulled his phone out and dialed the number for Fornell. "Yeah, DiNotzo?"

"Hey Fornell." Tony paused, "I'm running…"

"Late," Fornell cut in. "Well, I'll cut you some slack. Its the last time you'll get for quite sometime. I expect you to leave now DiNotzo."

"Right." DiNozzo answered and disconnected. Tony picked up his pair of Bananas and walked back into his bedroom. He picked up the duffle bag full of non-descript clothing that sat in his bedroom. Then he walked quickly to the door. Closing and locking it behind him. He ran down the stairs in the fire escape to the undercover car park. Then he burst through the door and remotely unlocked his Pontiac GTO. Tony slowed as he reached it. He opened the door and climbed into the drivers seat and placed the duffel bag on the passengers seat next to him. He started the V8 engine in the GTO and the car roared out of the undercover car park. Heading for the main highway that would send him right past Quantico Marine Base.

xxxxxxxxx

"Have you seen Tony lately, Ziva?" Stan Burley asked as he. McGee and Ziva walked to the rear of the NCIS truck inside the Motor pool at Norfolk Naval Air Station. They pulled equipment from the truck. McGee glanced around looking for Gibbs spotting him he turned around to Ziva and Stan.

"No, I haven't!" Ziva said her voice lying even though her face hadn't betrayed anything. "Why would I want to see that bag of wind anyway?"

"Hot Air." McGee chimed in Ziva turned to him. "Its hot air, not wind!"

"Whatever." Ziva said grabbing her gear and trudging off into the freezing air and direction Gibbs had gone.

McGee made to follow Ziva but Burley's hand held him back. McGee looked up into the grinning face of Stan and then down at his open hand. "Come on hand it over, Tim!"

McGee shook his head. "No." Burley grinned wider. "She denied it so no you can forget it, Stan." McGee pushed past Stan and headed off towards where Ziva and Gibbs were standing with a Naval officer.

Gibbs turned as McGee arrived then looked over towards the Stan where Stan was. "Stan, get over here."

"Right, Boss." Stan picked up his gear and walked slowly over to them,

He turned around as he heard footsteps heading quickly in his direction. He was surprised to see Ducky catching up with him. "Ah, Stanley my dear fellow."

"Hey Duck." Stan smiled. "What's up?"

"Mr Palmer I'm afraid." Ducky said Stan could hear sadness in the voice. "The poor boys come down with chicken pox, apparently he never caught it when he was young."

Stan laughed as he and Ducky arrived at the group. Gibbs turned around to look at Stan "Something funny Stan?"

"No Boss." Stan said as Gibbs turned back to the Naval Officer.

"As I was saying Agent Gibbs." The Naval officer a Lieutenant Commander said. "We haven't touched the body and we had Petty Officer Collins quarantined him in his office so you could speak with you."

"Has anybody touched the body, Commander?" Ducky asked the Lieutenant Commander.

The officer shook his head. "No, we roped off the area and stationed an MP to keep people away from the area."

"Lead the way Commander, we'll be right behind you." Ducky said as the officer turned and led the way to the shed. The group followed the officer inside and down to where the Hummer was parked. Gibbs watched Ducky move to the car door before he turned to the others. "Right Stan shoot and sketch, McGee bag and tag."

Gibbs walked off towards the office with the Lieutenant Commander. Ziva turned to Stan and McGee. "What does he want me to do?"

Stan shrugged. "He'll have something for you."

"Officer David." Gibbs bellowed at the entrance to the shed. "With me. On the double."

"See!" Stan said grinning at her. Ziva glared at him and headed after Gibbs.

Stan walked round to the drivers' side where Ducky was standing with his liver probe. "How long Duck?"

Ducky turned pulling the liver probe from the body. "He's cool, so according to his temperature I would have to say that he expired late two evenings ago. But that might be because there's a hole in his stomach allowing the temperature to drop quicker." Ducky continued to examine. "It looks like he was shot with a shotgun at close range. The poor devil." Ducky paused and pointed his finger at the victim's hands. "He was attempting to keep his guts on the inside when he expired."

Stan's camera flashed as he took photos of the dead man. "What a way to go Duck!"

"Yes." the older man nodded. "It reminds me of the time when…"

"Ah Ducky?" Stan said holding up a wallet that had been sitting around the victim's feet. The ID on the Military Pass didn't match the man's face. "I think we had an intruder."

"Help… help me lift him out Stan." Ducky said as he struggled to get the man out of the vehicle. His load suddenly lightened and Stan grinning face appeared over the victims arm. They slowly lay the man down on an open body bag. Duck proceeded to frisk the man for an ID. Ducky came up with a wallet in the back pocket. "What do we have here my friend?" An Australian Military High Commission ID flipped open with the dead man's face on it. Ducky glanced at Stan then called McGee. "Timothy!"

McGee came round the car. "You got something for me?"

Stan nodded. "Give me your evidence bags and go get Gibbs."

"Why?" McGee confused at the two serious faces peering up at him.

"Because our dead man is an Australian Naval Lieutenant Commander." Ducky said frustrated. "Get Gibbs and he'll explain." McGee handed his evidence bags to Stan and rushed off to find Gibbs.

xxxxxxxxx

Gibbs and Ziva stood in Petty Officer Collins' office. Collins sat in the chair going through the morning before he found the dead man. "So once I changed into my overalls in here I walked over to the opposite shed. I found the lock missing from the doors."

"You weren't suspicious?" Gibbs asked his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Yes sir, but its happened a few times." Petty officer Collins said pausing. He continued. "I opened the door. Spotted the blood and grabbed the nearest tool. Which happened to be a hammer and began to search the shed for anybody."

"Why?" Ziva asked. "If you knew it happened before, why did you pick up the hammer?"

Collins shrugged. "I wanted to be sure. Plus the blood might have something to do with it. I was very thorough in my investigation of the shed. It wasn't until I saw the dead guy that I called base security."

Gibbs satisfied nodded at Collins. "Thanks, if I need you I'll call your CO."

"Yes sir." Collins nodded and rose as Gibbs and Ziva left the room.

Gibbs and Ziva headed for the shed door. Ziva looked at Gibbs. "What do you think, Gibbs?"

"I think Officer David." Gibbs said looking at her. "That the Petty Officer has nothing to do with the dead guy."

"Your Gut, yes?" Ziva quizzed him.

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope. His alibi. His ability to tell a lie and the fact that he wore a cross around his neck!"

"Boss!" McGee shouted as he crossed the open area between the two buildings. He jogged across the road quickly and stopped as he reached the entrance of the shed where Ziva and Gibbs stood. "Boss, the dead guy!" McGee sucked in the cold air.

"What McGee?" Gibbs said impatiently.

"He's an Australian Naval Officer." McGee said as Ziva's eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in the series. They belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. The other characters that appear are all mine. They are from my own head.

A/N: Hey if you're reading this please review for me

**ED- Revised edition, enjoy**

The team walked out of the elevator Gibbs strode ahead bypassing the bullpen. He proceeded to head for the stairs, he stopped halfway up and turned. "Stan, run the other ID that you and Ducky found in the Hummer. McGee take the evidence down to Abby. Ziva see if you can give Duck a hand downstairs."

"Right Boss!" Stan replied as he sat down at his desk.

"On it Boss!" McGee headed for the elevator.

Ziva rushed quickly up the stairs to where Gibbs stood. "Gibbs, why me?"

Gibbs looked down at her his face hadn't changed. "Why not, Officer David?"

"Alright." Ziva said walking back down the stairs. "All arguments seem to be irrelevant to you!"

Gibbs turned around and smiled slightly. He ascended the stairs and headed for the Directors office. He walked into the reception area he looked at Cynthia. "Is she in?"

"Sorry, Agent Gibbs." Cynthia shook her head. "She's over at the Pentagon this morning."

Gibb looked at her. "You call her and tell her that we have an emergency here."

Cynthia nodded quickly and dialed the Director's cell phone. Cynthia waited for the connection. "Cynthia this had better be important!" Director Jenny Shepard said over the speaker.

"Director this is very important." Gibbs said before Cynthia could speak. "I have a dead foreign national down in autopsy. Found dead on a Naval base. I need you to give me jurisdiction on this case."

"FBI will want jurisdiction on this Jethro." Jenny answered. "The foreign Government might even get involved."

"I'll deal with the FBI!" Gibbs said matter of factly. "The Australian Government will want a piece of the action. So I guess this is where these dinners that you have at the White House become extremely important."

"The Australian Government!" Jenny sounded taken aback then replied quickly. "Alright Jethro. I'll get in contact with the Secretaries of State and the Navy. You've got half an hour before the FBI finds out so I suggest that you establish jurisdiction."

"I understand." Gibbs said and added. "On it Director!" He disconnected the phone and rose from his bent position leaning over the desk. Gibbs looked at Cynthia. "Thanks." Gibbs left the reception without another word; he stood on the balcony over looking the bullpen, and dialed and waited for the person on the other end to pick up. "Tobias I have a favour to ask!"

xxxxxxxxx

Abby was playing her latest album she had bought. The punk rock music blaring as McGee walked back into the forensics lab. He dumped the evidence on the table and looked around the lab he could see no trace of Abby. "Abby?" He walked quickly around the bench and computer table. "Abs?" Abby was sitting in her weapons firing room. She turned around hearing his muffled voice. It was the first glimpse of Abby he had seen and it didn't look good. She had dots on her face, neck and arms. McGee could tell she was using every fiber of her willpower to not scratch. McGee walked to the door. Abby's frantic movements with her arms got his attention. He looked at her she shook her head. McGee walked back to her desk over in the corner and grabbed a black marker and paper. He began to write Abby looking confusedly on through the glass.

Then McGee pressed the paper against the window. Abby read. "WHATS THE MATTER ABS?"

Abby grabbed some paper and a pen lying close by and began to furiously. Placing it against the window for McGee to read. "I THINK I CAUGHT CHICKEN POX FROM JIMMY."

A flash of jealousy appeared on McGee's face for a second and then he scribbled quickly and placed the paper back on the window. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH PALMER?"

Abby smiled at the hostile question, McGee was jealous she wrote a response. "I WAS OUT HAVING DINNER WITH HIM LAST NIGHT, HE'S JUST A FRIEND MCGEE." She paused and scribbled again then pressed the paper to the window. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE MCGEE, GET DUCKY!" McGee turned and walked quickly out of the first room and made his way through the lab and out the door.

Ducky and Ziva who were both dressed in scrubs. Had just finished cleaning the body of the dead man. As McGee walked quickly into Autopsy. Ducky looked up his face brightened as McGee reached the table. He glanced at the young mans face. "Ah Timothy…something wrong?"

"Hey Ducky." McGee's looked slightly distressed. "I'm sorry to take you from your work. But I need you in Forensics."

"What is so urgent, McGee?" Ziva said looking up at him.

McGee shifted uneasily. "It's Abby. I think she's got chicken pox."

Ducky face-hardened. "I told him to go straight home!" He walked towards his desk. "But he wouldn't listen, would he." Ducky turned towards McGee who had not yet moved from the table. He grabbed his bag of Doctors' tricks. "Are you coming Timothy?" Ducky said the bite in his voice clearly audible.

"Right!" McGee said shrugging at Ziva and turned. "Coming Ducky."

"Ziva, I'm sorry my dear we'll continue when I return." Ducky said softening as McGee reached him.

Ziva nodded. "I'll be waiting!" as Ducky and McGee left autopsy. Ziva walked over to the desk sitting silently. The quiet allowing her mind to wander to Tony. They had sat watching _Casablanca_ in one of the parks in Washington with other couples. He held her tightly all the way through. Tony had remained slight detached after the movie she couldn't work out why. They'd gone back to his apartment had a late supper. Started watching _Exodus._ Ziva was starting to notice that Tony he kept glancing at her as if she were a ghost, why? She shook her head. Halfway through the movie she had left Tony had said nothing to her. His distance told her it was time to leave. Not that he was being mean, she felt he was worrying about something but she wasn't sure. Ziva just thought he was steeling his mind for the next couple of months. Tony had smiled at her as the front door had closed behind her. Ziva had cried as soon as she had reached her Mini Cooper S. He wasn't even leaving the country. Knowing they would be parted for a while, that was what hurt. Ziva whipped away a tear and sniffed. _Tony will be back soon, you will be cuddling up to him soon enough._

xxxxxxxxx

Ducky walked quickly through Forensics like a man on the warpath. He stopped abruptly when he saw Abby's face. On the other side of the glass was a note that read. "DUCKY PLEASE DON'T COME IN, I DON'T WANT YOU OR MCGEE CATCHING WHAT I'VE GOT." Ducky walked to the door ignoring Abby's inaudible protest and turned to McGee. "Have you had Chicken pox, Timothy?"

McGee nodded. "Ah… yeah I think I had it when I was thirteen."

Ducky nodded. "Good, follow me." He opened the door and walked into the room. McGee followed behind.

"Ducky, I'm contagious you shouldn't be in here!" Abby said frantically.

"Abigail." Ducky said softly. "My dear, we have both had the chicken pox and we can only catch it once."

Abby brightened slightly. "Oh, well then come right in."

"Sit for me please, Abby." Ducky said gently. Abby did as she was told and Ducky examined the sores on her face and arms. "How long have you been scratching, my dear?"

Abby shrugged. "Well I started as soon as I arrived in the lab this morning."

"Ah!" Ducky said quickly, "I think you'll be out of work for two or three weeks I'm afraid."

Abby shook her head fiercely. "I can't Ducky! Gibbs depends on me, if I'm away for that long everything will fall apart."

Ducky sighed. "I'm sorry Abigail I can't do much more then prescribe two to three weeks leave while you recover from this. I'll tell Gibbs and he'll figure something out."

"Uh, Ducky!" McGee said quickly looking towards the main area of the forensic lab. Gibbs was heading towards them. "You won't have to wait for him he's coming."

The door opened and he walked quickly in. "What's going on in here, McGee, Abs, Ducky?"

Ducky sighed. "I don't suppose you've had chicken pox, Jethro?"

"I have Duck." Gibbs, said slight perplexed. "What's that got to with you all crowded in here."

Ducky stepped back and Abby's chicken pocked face came into view. "That is the reason that we're all here, Abby has chicken pox!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear in the TV show. They belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. The rest are originals that help the story along, they belong to me.

A/N: Hey keep the reviews coming, please ED-Revised edition, Go the Aussie. 

Gibbs walked out of the elevator. Stan glanced up. The look on Gibbs' face told him that he wasn't happy. Gibbs walked into the bullpen. He slumped into his chair, letting out a long exaggerated breath and then looked over at Stan. "Abby's come down with Palmers' chicken pox. McGee is taking over forensic duties and Ziva is down in autopsy. So it's just like old times, you and me!" Stan said nothing and Gibbs closed his eyes for a few minutes. Stan walked over to him a cup off coffee in his hand.

"I left for a few moments to go get you this. You look like you could use it." Stan said as Gibbs opened his eyes and looked at the cup. "Enjoy boss!"

"Thanks Stan." Gibbs accepted the cup. "Well it still tells me that you remember my coffee." Gibbs took a sip of the coffee. "What have you got for me on our Australian?"

Stan walked over picking up a file that was sitting open on his desk. "According to the file. Lieutenant Michael Harrison is the weapons officer on the HMAS Adelaide, which docked at the naval yard two months ago. He was on secondment at Norfolk to study a new surface to air defensive missile system. The Australian Navy is buying and equipping the system for their warships."

"How long has he been on base?" Gibbs said rising and taking another sip of coffee.

Stan looked back down at the file. "Ah, about two months according to this."

"Right." Gibbs said relieving Stan of the file. "I want you to find out for me. Who he hangs around with and what he does on the weekends."

"Already on it Boss." Stan said walking back to his desk. Scooping up the remote for plasma TV and hitting the button. "Commander Mervin Wilkinson. He's the guy who's wallet we found at the crime scene. He apparently didn't show up for work this morning!"

"Okay." Gibbs said walking over to the plasma. "Put a BOLO out on him he's our main suspect!"

"Right boss!" Stan said placing the remote back on his desk and siting down at the desk and picking up the phone and dialling.

"I'm going to check where Abby…" Gibbs stopped himself. "Where McGee is up to, down in forensics. If Ziva finishes with Ducky get her to help you work on the cross checking with you. You got that Stan?"

"Yeah, boss I got it." Stan said taking a drink of his coffee then looked towards the elevator. "Uh boss?"

"What?" Gibbs said impatiently. Fornell and another man walked out of the elevator.

Fornell walked into the bullpen. He glanced at Stan. "Agent Burley." Nodding at Gibbs. "Jethro."

"Hey Tobias, you arrived quickly." Gibbs said nodding at Fornell.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Fornell began the introductions. "Detective Sergeant Robert Brock, Australian Federal Police." The man standing before him was quite young Gibbs thought judging by appearance. Probably age thirty, reasonably handsome, blonde hair blue eyes, the man slightly reminded him of DiNozzo.

"G'day!" Brock extended his hand and Gibbs slowly accepted it. Brock's handshake was firm, releasing his grip on Gibbs hand Brock got to the guts of the situation. "I was briefed about the situation before I left Quebec this morning. Tobias also explained on the way here from the airport."

Tobias jumped in before Gibbs said a word. "Both Governments have agreed to co-operation on this investigation."

"But seeing as you have already begun a case. I'd be happy just to work under you Agent Gibbs." Brock interjected.

Gibbs was surprised. He had expected a lot of bureaucratic politics to be lumped on this case and the territory concerns with the FBI and so on. "Uh yeah." Gibbs pointed at McGee's desk. "You can take that desk, McGee won't be using his desk anytime soon." Tobias eyebrows rose with surprise. Gibbs shrugged, "Long story."

"I got a heap of time Gibbs!" Fornell said sitting down at Ziva's desk.

Robert Brock walked over to Stan. "G'day!" He held out his hand, Stan grasped it. "Rob or Bob or Brocky, whatever suits."

Stan smiled he liked this Australian so laid back. "Stan or Burley."

"Do you do a lot of fishing?" Brock said good-humouredly.

Stan looked confused. "No, it's my name."

Brock gave a chuckle. "Burley is something to do with fishing, Down Under!"

"Oh." Stan said, he didn't understand the humour but he liked the man. He laughed lightly. "Good to be working with you Brocky."

xxxxxxxxx

McGee was having a difficult time. Sure his speciality was computer forensics. Abby had shown him a few things to do with equipment, but he was struggling. He had done the blood. Matching the blood in the car to match the Australian. But when it came to bullets, McGee was way out of his depth. DNA and fingerprints were out of his league too. Ducky had sent Ziva up with a few shards of 12 gauge shot gun pellets. McGee had been unable to verify the make or what particular shotgun had fired. He admitted he needed Abby.

"What have you got for us McGee?" Gibbs said walking in with a man McGee had never seen before.

"Ah, Boss." McGee said he was debating to tell Gibbs or not, finally not telling him won out. "So far I've only done the blood."

"And?" Gibbs said looking at McGee intently as if he could see McGee's thoughts.

"The blood is Lieutenant Commander Harrison's." McGee said nodding his head matter of factly.

"That's all you've got so far?" Gibbs said unimpressed.

"Uh, yeah that is about the size of it boss." McGee nodded.

"You better have something more soon McGee!" Gibbs headed for the door.

The other man turned and walked back to McGee. "G'day, Robert Brock!" He smiled and held out his hand to McGee. "Call me Brocky."

"Timothy McGee." McGee said accepting the hand and shaking it firmly. "Just call me McGee."

"Brocky?" Gibbs shouted from the elevator.

"I have got to go, catch you later!" Brock said as he left the Forensics lab and walked to the elevator where Gibbs stood. "Sorry Gibbs."

"That's alright." Gibbs said. The elevator descended. He flicked the switch and cut the power to the elevator. "Look I get…"

"Extremely pissed!" Brock interjected helpfully.

"Yeah, and it means I'm a…" Gibbs said again.

"Bastard!" Brock said cut him off again.

"And if you interrupt me again. I will personally throw you into the Pacific Ocean and make you swim all the way home." Gibbs said. "You want to be under my investigation. You do things my way you got that!"

"No worries mate!" Brock said shrugging at the same time suppressing a smile. "I'm used to it, you remind me a lot of my boss in Canberra!" Gibbs gave him a small smile. He liked this guy he actually liked this Australian. Gibbs leaned over and flicked the shut off switch, the elevator continued to descend. His hand suddenly swung for the back of Brocks head. He missed and coming up with fresh air. Brock smiled. "I get that too, nice try!"

The elevator opened and they walked into autopsy. Ducky was finishing up the sewing of the chest when Gibbs walked over to the body. "Jethro." Ducky said happily. "I was going to call you, when I had finished here."

"Ducky, this is Detective Sergeant Robert Brock Australian Federal Police." Gibbs said introducing Ducky to Brock. "Brocky, this is Dr Donald Mallard."

"Pleasure, nice to meet someone from the empire." Ducky said accepting the hand of the younger man. "Most people call me Ducky!"

"Likewise, the colonies greet you Doctor." Brocky said smiling. "Most people call me Brocky."

"Now that's over." Gibbs interrupted looking at both of them. "What have you got on our Lieutenant Commander Harrison?"

Ducky shook his head. "Not much." Ducky pointed at the entry wound of the shotgun. "The poor man was shot at point blank range. He did his best to stem the bleeding and keep his guts in." Ducky then slowly rolled the body over and circled his finger around the exit wound. "Unfortunately, he had a hole blown out the back as well." He sighed. "He would have died within a few minutes of being shot from extreme blood loss."

Gibbs nodded. "Thanks Duck." He glanced at Ducky's sad face and turned and headed out of autopsy. Brocky following after him quickly.

_A/N: Well what do you think? I feel that it sounds to stiff as a story goes. It doesn't have a fluidity that the last three have had._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Belisrius Productions and CBS own the characters that appear in this. Save for the ones that are original, they belong to me.

A/N: Hey enjoy. I had fun writing Brocky as a character.

**ED- Revised edition, the Aussie is quite a character keep it up**

Ziva slumped into her chair she looked over at Gibbs' desk. Fornell was sipping at a cup of coffee, typing away at the computer. She looked at Stan who shrugged and looked quickly down at his computer. She turned to Fornell. "Does Gibbs know you're at his computer?"

"Good Morning Officer David." Fornell said looking up for a moment. "I bring greetings from Officer Rabin. By the way have you heard from DiNotzo?"

Ziva glared at him. Moshe had been spending more time at FBI headquarters with Fornell after Gibbs had been extremely Gibbs. Plus the two men were both working on a mission that encompassed both NCIS and the FBI. They knew what Tony was up too and she resented it. "You didn't answer my question, Fornell!" She said forcefully.

"What didn't he answer Officer David?" Gibbs said walking into the bullpen. The phone rang and Stan picked it up.

"Nothing Gibbs!" Ziva said her eyes never leaving Fornell.

Gibbs then moved between them. He looked at her and she broke the glare. "Good!" Gibbs then looked at her. "Ziva David meet, Robert Brock!"

The Australian smiled and held out his hand. "Daveed, Israeli right!"

"Yes." Ziva answered taken aback from the question and the good-natured Australian. She accepted the hand. "Ziva!"

"Mossad?" He asked almost offhandedly.

"Yes." She answered again. "You know about us, yes?"

Brock shrugged. "I worked with a Mossad Agent in Melbourne last year. Preventing a terrorist cell from bombing the opening ceremony of the Commonwealth Games!" He closed his eyes. "Name of Ben Tabor."

Ziva knew the agent. She exclaimed "Jacob!"

"Yeah." Brock said smiling. "Nice guy. Left the next day I didn't even get to thank him. Hey, if you see him tell him thanks."

"I will." Ziva said a feeling of friendly warmth overpowering her. "Sorry what was your name again?"

"Just call me Brocky, everybody dose." He said charmingly.

"Hey!" Gibbs interrupted. "When you're finished your mutual admiration society you two, I want what you have."

Stan rose from his chair and walked over to Gibbs his face grim. "That was the DC police department. They've found Commander Wilkinson."

"And?" Gibbs said looking at him.

Stan's expression hadn't changed. "They found him floating in the Potomac. Recognizable, but he's got a shot gun shell in the stomach as well."

xxxxxxxx

McGee had finally started the shotgun pellets. Ziva had brought them up from Ducky. He was feeling lonely as he worked in the forensics lab by himself. Having Abby away was not fun. The process was taking much longer because he wasn't used to doing this by himself. McGee sighed and looked down at the computer. Behind him he heard the elevator open and then someone walked in. McGee turned around and came face to face with Ducky. McGee nearly jumped out of his skin. "Duck, don't do that!"

"I'm sorry Timothy." Ducky said softly. Placing a hand on McGee's shoulder. "I couldn't stay down at autopsy alone. I'm missing Jimmy and it's the first time I really understand that his company is important to me."

McGee nodded. "I agree with you there Ducky. I never realised that Abby was such an important piece to this group of people." McGee looked down. "Duck I've got to be honest, I'm out of my league down here."

Ducky smiled and looked at him. "Then may I suggest, that you tell Gibbs?"

"Tell me what Duck?" Gibbs walked into Forensics.

"I can't do it Gibbs." McGee said quietly. "I tried but I'm not Abby, I need help."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in the air. "McGee!"

"I know boss." McGee said his shoulders sinking. "I'm sorry."

"If you had said something earlier I could have had a Forensic Scientist from the FBI down here earlier." Gibbs said walking over to McGee and looked him in the eye. "If you need help just ask. It's what I've always told Abby in the past." Gibbs began to walk towards the door then turned back. "McGee keep working on what you've got. I'll get Fornell to send a Forensic scientist down here to give you a hand." Gibbs looked over at Ducky. "Ducky, we've go another crime scene so I'll need you."

Ducky nodded as Gibbs left and turned back to McGee. "See Timothy. All you had to do was tell him, he's got your back all the time."

McGee nodded. "Thanks Duck."

"Your welcome." Ducky moved to the door lifting a finger high into there air dramatically. "Now I must get everything together and get going the crime scene waits for no man."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I hey you know the drill. I'm going to say it again. Belisarius Production and CBS own any of the characters that appear in this story they that aren't original characters. Any original characters that appear in this story I can safely say that they belong to me.

**ED- Revised edition, the plot becomes twisted once more**

Police cars crowded the parking area as the NCIS truck arrived at the crime scene. Behind them, Ducky's Medical Examiner van followed behind. Gibbs let out a long breath and surveyed the cars parked in the area. Stan smiled and nudged Ziva gently who seemed to be in some kind of daydream.

"What?" She hissed. Looking at him.

Stan smiled and pointed at the cars around them. "Looks like everybody wants a piece of the action around here."

Gibbs spotted a blank parking spot and pulled the truck in. "Come on lets get this over and done with!" He opened the door and climbed out. "Stan shoot and sketch, Ziva you bag and tag." Gibbs said walking to the back of the van. "I'll do the rest." He glance at the ME's van as it parked and Ducky and Robert Brock climbed out chatting. "I'll let Brocky give Ducky a hand."

"This should be interesting!" Stan said ruefully and took the camera from Ziva's hand.

Ziva gave him a confusing look. "What do you mean?"

Stan looked over his shoulder at Gibbs who was walking towards the Police officer in charge. "When we, Gibb and I used to do this by ourselves. I would do all the work and he would drink his coffee and talk to the witnesses if there were any."

"So what's that got to do with it now?" Ziva said following him down towards the police line.

Stan grinned sardonically as he flashed his ID at the policeman on duty at the police line. "This morning he told me that it would be like old times, I just hope that it isn't!"

"Oh." Ziva said as she flashed the ID at the policeman. They both walked through the line. Stan and Ziva walked down to where the body was laying face down in the Potomac. Half in the water half on the bank. Gibbs was busy in conversation with a plain-clothes policeman. Stan glanced that way for a minute. Ziva and Stan turned as they saw Ducky and Brocky walk down to where they stood. They were both smiling as they reached Stan and Ziva.

"Stanley, what have we got?" Ducky asked briskly.

Stan shook his head. "Sorry Duck, I was admiring the old times." He nodded towards Gibbs who was standing talking with the policeman still.

"Ah!" Ducky nodded he remembered the old times. "Well let's begin, shall we." Ducky said walking to the bottom end of the dead man. Whose feet were now lying on the bank of the Potomac? Stan moved down to take photos. Ducky moved into the water to examine the man closely. "Stan, come here a moment."

Stan walked over as he finished taking a photo. He glanced at the elongated body that was half in the water and half out of the water. His eyes were drawn to the gunshot. "Duck he was shot from behind!"

"Yes." Ducky nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

Gibbs walked over to where Ducky and Stan. "What have you got?"

Stan straightened. "Boss, he was shot in the back."

Gibbs looked up at Ziva and Brock. "You two sweep the area for any empty shells casings. The killer may not have policed his brass!" Gibbs looked back at Ducky. "Would you consider the same murderer?"

Ducky nodded. "Yes." Ducky pointed at the entry wound. "If you look at the entry wound he was shot at close range like Lieutenant Commander Harrison. I won't be sure until I get him home."

Gibbs nodded and looked at Stan. "Shoot from every angle!" Gibbs turned around to see where Ziva and Brock were. He caught sight of the latter. "Brocky, have you got anything?"

Brock shook his head and then looked around. "No, we have both come up with nothing."

"Boss!" Stan said. Gibbs whipped round as Burley held up a shotgun shell up with a pen. "I think he had to leave in a hurry, he forgot to police it."

"Right, lets hope McGee and our Forensic Scientist on loan from the FBI can get a print. Or perhaps tell us what sort of a shotgun the murderer is using." Gibbs said unconvinced by his own words.

xxxxxxxx

Ducky finished whipping up the last bloodstain, from around the entry wound on Commander Wilkinson's stomach. He shook his head. "Well, my friend it would seem that you and our Australian friend will not be spending a quite evening in the pub!"

"No, he'll be spending it six feet under." Gibbs said walking into autopsy. "What have you got Ducky?"

"You've heard me say that before." Ducky said a small smile on his face. "I remember a story…"

"Duck." Gibbs looked impatiently at him. "Today!"

"Sorry, now lets have a look." Ducky said focusing on the body. "I've sent the shards of the 12 gauge shot up to Abby… I mean our resident FBI Forensic Scientist for analysis. I'm hoping that they don't match."

"Why, it means that we'll be closer to finding the killer?" Gibbs said surprised at Ducky's statement.

Ducky gave him a rueful smile. "Because Jethro." He pointed at the entry wound. "Both men were killed in the same area of the body. Note also both men tried to keep their internal organs inside their bodies."

"Serial Killer?" Gibbs asked glancing at Ducky.

Ducky grimaced. "I do hope not Jethro, but it is too early to call."

Gibbs walked towards the exit. "Duck, when is too early."

"Yes I agree Jethro." Ducky nodded. "I would still be unsure to call it more than a double homicide for the time being."

Gibbs turned back to him. "If you need Ziva just call me."

"I will Jethro." Ducky said as Gibbs walked out of autopsy and stood waiting for the elevator.

xxxxxxxx

FBI forensics scientist Floyd Jansen typed away at the computer. He looked over at McGee who was checking the evidence bags that he had placed on the bench. McGee looked up for a moment. "I can't tell you how pleased I am. That you're here running the lab."

Floyd smiled and nodded. "Yeah, when I arrived in the lab you looked run down. You look more relaxed now."

"Yeah." McGee said smiling. "I don't spend this much time down here without Abby."

Floyd looked up surprised. "Abby, you mean Abby Scuito right?"

McGee nodded. "Ah, yeah." Confusion on his face. "You know her?"

"Aha, she and I graduated from college the same year." Floyd nodded and looked at McGee. "You know Bert?"

McGee nodded then paused to be sure. "The stuffed animal that sounds like it passes wind."

Floyd smiled. "She still has it?" Floyd shook his head in amazement. "When we broke up I thought she'd turf it."

"You and Abby were together?" McGee said shocked for a moment. "For how long?"

"Six months." Floyd said thinking back to that time. He shook his head. "I stopped being all Emo all of a sudden and broke up with her." He shrugged. "I'm glad she's not here or I'd be dead. You know a Forensic Scientist's lab is their castle!"

"What have you got so far?" Gibbs said walking into the lab like a light-footed tiger.

"I'm running the a partial fingerprint through AFIS and the FBI database just to be sure." Floyd said finding the abruptness refreshing after the last few weeks at the Edgar Hoover building. "It will take some time though. I am still working on the shell casing."

Gibbs turned to McGee. "What have you got McGee?"

"Boss." McGee began then stopped. "Nothing."

"Nothing!" Gibbs agitated voice clearly audible by both Floyd and McGee. Gibb suddenly relaxed. "Understandable under the circumstances, McGee"

"Thanks boss." McGee let out a breath as Gibbs turned to leave.

"Make sure when you do have some thing." Gibbs said walking out the door. "You call me."

"Got it Boss." McGee said quickly then glanced at Floyd who smiled. "Definitely keeps you on your toes, Floyd."

Floyd nodded. "I bet!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear on the TV show they are all owned by Belisarius productions and CBS. I can take credit for the original characters, which without them there would not be a story._

_**ED- Revised edition, enjoy**_

The Blue Chrysler drove through the front entry into Norfolk Naval Air Station. Heading in the direction of the DOD training facility and practice range. The car slowed as it turned the corner and entered a cluttered car park. The car stopped before the driver spotted a free parking space. Then the car slowly rolled into the space and the driver cut the power to the engine. Stan Burley climbed out of the driver's side and Brock climbed out of the passenger's side. "I'll never get used to driving on the wrong side of the road!"

Stan smiled for a second. "You're the ones who drive on the wrong side of the road. Let's get it right."

"Okay." Brock held up his hands. "I'm not going to debate the issue, mate."

"Come on, it's this way." Stan said pointing in the direction of the main administration block.

Stan and Brock walked across the car park and entered the building. Stan slid the glasses from his face as his eyes adjusted to the low light in the building. A young Petty Officer sat at a desk. He looked up. Suspicion played across his face at the two plain-clothes men. "Can I help you sir?"

Stan smiled and lent over the bench with his badge and ID. "Burley NCIS. You probably can't Petty Officer, but your CO can who would I be after?"

The Petty Officer startled as he glanced at the badge and ID he cleared his throat. "That would be Captain Gillis sir."

"Where would I find him Petty Officer…?" Stan paused and glanced down at the badge on the NCOs chest. "Talbot."

"He…he's in his office." Petty Officer Talbot rose from his desk. "If you would follow me, Agent Burley." Brock and Stan followed the Petty Officer through some corridors and then arrived at a desk. A Chief Petty Officer sat at a desk. He looked up as Talbot arrived. "Yes, Talbot?"

"Two NCIS Agents to see the CO, Chief." Talbot said looking down at the senior NCO.

"Right, I'll take it from here Talbot." The Chief Petty Officer said rising from his seat. "Dismissed."

"Thanks Chief." Talbot said sighing and retreating back the way they had come.

"I must apologize." The Chief Petty officer said. "Captain Gillis is out, but will be back shortly."

"That's fine Chief." Stan nodded. "We will wait."

"Sir, if you wanted to. You are welcome to wait in the Captain's office." The Chief Petty Officer said warmly. "Would you like a cup of coffee or tea?"

"Ah, Chief…" Stan said a little impatiently.

"Mears, Sir!" Chief Petty Officer Mears said not worrying about the impatience in Burleys voice.

"I'll take a tea white and two sugars, Mate." Brock chimed in. "My friend here will take a coffee black and three sugars."

"Yes sir." Mears said suspicion creeping slightly into his voice. "If you both would like to wait in the Captain's office I'll bring them to you."

Mears shuffled off to get the tea and coffee. Burley and Brock walked into the office and sat down in a couple of chairs while they waited for CPO Mears to arrive with the drinks. "Not bad!" Brock said as he sat down on a chair. "I should get a couple of chairs like this, these are nice."

"We're wasting time." Stan said quickly looking around. "Gibbs will keelhaul us when we get back."

"Don't worry mate." Brock began. "If worse comes to worse just blame it on me…" Noise outside the front of the office alerted them to the Captain's return. They rose Captain Gillis walked into the room. He wore a scowl on his face, as he wiped liquid off his sleeve. The Chief Petty Officer walked in with a pair of cups that were only half full, baring evidence of the accident on his shirt. Evidently the Captain and the CPO had collided outside. He handed the cups to Burley and Brock then left the office. Leaving the Captain with the two NCIS agents.

"What can I do for you?" Captain Gillis sat down at his desk.

"Captain, I'm Agent Burley NCIS. This is Detective Sergeant Brock Australian Federal Police." Burley said and noticed the Captain give him an annoyed look. "Sir, both Lieutenant Commander Harrison and Commander Wilkinson were both killed. We know that they were murdered the same way. Did they have any enemies at all?"

Gillis eyes widened as he received the information. "What, murdered?" He sat and looked at his desk his in shock. The colour draining from his face turning white. Gillis shook his head. "No, no enemies or none that I knew of. They got along with everybody. Two very fine officer." Gillis tried some humor. "Even if one was an Australian."

Stan could see Brock bristle and nodded. He knew it was time to leave. He pulled his business card out and handed it to the Captain. "Thank you for you time Captain. If you have any new information for us please call me."

Gillis nodded and then looked at Brock. "Has the RAN been notified?"

"Yes." Brock nodded. "Harrison's replacement is on route from Sydney as we speak."

Gillis nodded gravely. "I'll have his personal effects sent to the High Commission after the investigation."

Burley turned. "Can we look at his quarters?"

Gillis nodded. "Yes, I'll have the CPO inform the housing co-coordinator that you want access to Harrison's apartment."

xxxxxxxx

Catherine Wilkinson heard a knock on the door. She rose quickly and swung the door open. A large smile spread across her face, it faded as it started. Gibbs and Ziva stood at the door. "Mrs Wilkinson?"

"Yes?" Catherine said unsure who this man and woman were.

Gibbs produced his badge and ID. "Gibbs NCIS, may we come in?"

"Sure, come in how can I help you?" Catherine said leading them into the lounge room.

"You were expecting your husband!" Gibbs said quietly.

Catherine nodded she felt a bad feeling rise in the pit of her stomach. "Something's happened to him, he's dead isn't he?"

"We are very sorry." Ziva said almost a whisper.

Catherine felt tears blinding her vision. She didn't care if these people saw her cry, "Damn it, damn it."

Gibbs looked at her. "Mrs Wilkinson, we have a few questions would you mind answering them for us."

She wiped her face and looked at Gibbs. "If it helps find my husbands killer then. Yes I'll do the best to answer your questions."

"Did your husband have any enemies?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"No, Mervin was a warm friendly man." Catherine said quietly new tears running down her face. "Even people who didn't like him much, they got along with him."

"Any problems at home or at work?" Ziva asked.

"A couple of new guys arrived about a week ago. From a tour of Iraq but they seemed to get along with Mervin." Catherine said Gibbs and Ziva glanced at each other at the next part. "One had a bust up with a Navy Petty Officer. He was charged and disciplined. The man pleaded guilty and had no problems after that, as far as Merv was concerned."

"Thank you for you time." Gibbs said rising from the couch he sat on. Ziva followed suit.

Catherine nodded. "If I can be of any help let me know."

Gibbs and Ziva exited the house and headed for the car before Gibbs turned around. "Thanks we will be in touch." He reached the car. Looking over the roof of the car at Ziva. "Call Stan and have him check out that information."

"Right Gibbs!" Ziva nodded slightly distracted. Gibbs hadn't asked her yet about Tony. He had noticed it made her feel uncomfortable. If he asked it showed that he cared about Tony. But he hadn't said a word he was almost peaceful. For the first time Ziva had ever, seen him like this and that made her worried. She climbed into the car and looked at him sideways.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Ok, guys and girls I don't own any of the characters that appear in this story from the TV show. I do own the ones that are original, so I suppose that's a plus._

_**ED- Revised edition, enjoy the read**_

Stan and Brock opened the door to Lieutenant Commander Harrison's apartment. It was neat and tidy like any military personnel's room would and should be. Stan pulled two pairs of gloves from his coat pocket and threw a pair to Brock. "Put those on and check for anything out of place."

"No worries mate." Brock said smiling. "I am a policeman!"

"Sorry." Stan gave him a grin and pressed further into the apartment. He checked the desk in the corner of the lounge. Lying on the top was a laptop he opened it. Windows media player was in the screen and the music had been paused. He closed it and shouted down the corridor. "I've got a laptop, might have something on it."

Brock remerged from the other end of the apartment. "I found the window in the bedroom open and it is partly smashed. It also allows someone to use the fire escape."

Stan rose from his kneeling position. "Right let's check it out." They both walked back down the corridor into the bedroom. The window was wide open. Stan knelt beside the bed spotting traces of dried blood down near the wheel on the base of the bed. "Looks like someone and our Aussie friend had a fight. Dried blood!"

"He must have gotten away?" Brock said looking through the window onto the fire escape.

Stan joined him at the window and shook his head. "It wasn't a break in!" His finger pointed towards the blood trail. "Harrison was running."

"How can you tell?" Brock asked.

Stan didn't smile this time. "Supposition," Stan climbed through the window then knelt down at the blood on the fire escape. "This isn't the type of incident that would point to the victim winning." Stan descended the fire escape slowly then quickly glanced around before he stopped and turned back to Brock. "Get down here I need some help."

Brock descended the fire escape and looking at the imprints that were in the dirt. "You think the imprints here could match Harrison's shoes the ones he was wearing at the crime scene?"

"Can't tell, yet!" Stan said as he pulled out his phone. It suddenly rang and he flipped it open. "Boss, you're the very man I want to speak with."

"Stan you got something?" Gibbs voice said through the receiver.

"Yeah Boss, we uncovered a crime scene at Harrison's apartment." Stan said quietly. "I can't tell you much more then that."

"Right, we're on our way." Gibbs said then stopped. "I'll brief you on the next move."

Stan nodded even though Gibbs couldn't see. "Right boss."

xxxxxxxxx

The Chrysler pulled up in the apartment's car park out the front fifteen minutes later as Stan and Robert Brock were taping of the area. Gibbs climbed out of the car. Ziva following close behind. Gibbs walked over to Burley. "What have you got Stan?"

Stan looked up and nodded to Ziva and Gibbs. "Ziva, Boss!" He pointed to the area behind the apartments where the fire escape was visible. "Brock and I found blood and a broken window in Harrison's apartment. We also found blood on the fire escape and footprints that lead into a small wooded area behind the apartment block."

Gibbs started off for the back of apartment. "Anything else Stan?"

"Harrison's computer was paused midway through a song. That doesn't give us much in the way of evidence." Stan said following after his boss.

Gibbs turned around. "Ziva, you and Stan go talk with Captain Gillis about the marine in question."

"Boss, isn't that a waste of time?" Stan began then looked at Gibbs who gave him a look that would've skewered anybody if it had been a javelin. "On our way boss!"

Stan and Ziva headed back to the car. "Stan, you just love opening your mouth." Ziva said smiling at him as they climbed back into the car.

"Ziva, have you seen Tony at all?" Stan said a grin playing over his face. Her face darkened and she said nothing for a few minutes. The car roared to life and they headed the way they had come.

Gibbs walked round to the rear of the apartments. He knelt beside the footprints in the dust at the bottom of the stairs. Pulling a small digital camera from his pocket. He took half a dozen photos of the spot and then walked back round to the front of the apartment block. Brock was taking the laptop out of the apartment when Gibbs arrived. "What are you doing Brocky?"

"Oh hey, Gibbs." Brock said quickly. "Evidence!"

Gibbs said nothing and walked into the apartment. Then checked each room in turn for anything out of place. There was nothing until he reached the bedroom. Gibbs walked in check the blood on the carpet. Flicking his knife out he cut a large square where the dried blood was and slid it into a plastic bag from his pocket. Brock walked back into the room. Gibbs looked up. "Brocky, what did Stan think of this incident in the bedroom?"

Brock looked around. "Well, He thought that the victim was Harrison. How could Harrison be the victim if he's had hand to hand combat training all the way through officer training in Canberra?"

"If he had that training like you say." Gibbs said looking about him. "Then he was obviously fighting someone who had more experience."

"Who, Gibbs?" Brock asked not thinking along the lines.

Gibbs looked up at him a twisted grin playing across his face. "A Marine!"

xxxxxxxxx

McGee stood looking at the plasma screen. He turned as he heard someone walk into the room. Ducky walked over to him. "Ah Timothy, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Hey Duck." McGee said relaxing. "I thought you were Gibbs returning."

Ducky gave him a smile. "No such luck. I don't suppose anything has turned up here?"

"Well, Floyd was able to work out what shotgun fired the shot that were lodged in both victims." McGee said the looked puzzled. "Real quiet down in autopsy?"

"Yes, I had to finish up on Commander Mervin Wilkinson." Ducky said looking about forensics. "It's too quiet without Jimmy and Abby!"

McGee nodded. "I agree Duck. Not having Abby around is a real drag I didn't realize how much energy she brings to the place. She makes me feel needed."

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Floyd Jansen said walking in. "I couldn't help but feel I'm only temporary here."

"Sorry Floyd." McGee looked down at his feet. McGee looked up. "You know what I mean though. Always full of energy and always loving!" McGee said quite succinctly. Ducky couldn't help notice that McGee went quite red as he finished.

Floyd Jansen nodded and gave McGee a grin. "Yeah, I remember that time."

"Hey Floyd, do you know what type of weapon fired the shell?" McGee said moving on as he walked round to the table and holding up the bags with the shot fragments in it.

Floyd nodded and beckoned Ducky to the plasma. "Yes, Doctor if you look the shot is military ammunition!" Floyd walked round to the computer. McGee sidled up next to him and watched him type in a command and three pictures appeared on the plasma. McGee walked round and stood with Ducky. Floyd continued. "The military only use three shotguns. All three create different patterns in the shards!" Floyd typed in another command. "The patterns made on the shards are always similar for each shotgun."

Ducky turned around to look at Floyd. "So you have been able to pinpoint the weapon?"

"Yes!" Floyd nodded.

"So which one was it?" McGee asked no longer following completely.

"The MAC 870 pump-action shotgun." Floyd said matter of factly.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear in this story; they all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. Hold on I do own the original characters, so yeah they're mine._

ED- Revised edition, enjoy 

The blue Chrysler pulled up suddenly. Stan and Ziva climbed out of the car. They walked quickly up to the administration block of the DOD research and training facility. Stan opened the door and gallantly held it open for Ziva to walk through. "Thank you kind sir!" Ziva said momentarily taken aback. "If that had been Tony…" Ziva held her tongue. She had to take her mind off him it was becoming dangerous. She was getting more and more aware that her judgment and awareness was becoming unstable, because of her thoughts of him.

"He'd be trying to do one of two things." Stan interrupted her thoughts. A prankster type smile playing across his face. "One, get you on a date and in your pants." Ziva slapped his arm her mouth wide for a second. Stan acted like the slap hurt for a second, then boyishly grinned at her. "Or two, there would be something behind the door that would be triggered."

They walked over to the desk. Stan leaned over the counter to look down at Petty Officer Talbot. "Hey Talbot, we'd like to see the Captain again."

The young man nodded. "Yes sir." He picked up the phone and looked up. "You know the way now sir. I'll just let the CPO know that you're on your way there."

"Thanks Talbot." Stan said and headed in the direction of Captain Gillis' office. Ziva following behind. Burley and Ziva walked round a corner. The desk that Chief Petty Officer Mears sat at came into view. The Chief was sitting at the desk hands fold in front of him, as Stan and Ziva reached the desk. "Agent Burley, and you've got a new partner what's this one South African?"

Ziva lent over the desk. "Israeli, Chief."

Stan couldn't hide the grin as he spoke to Chief Mears. "Chief, I need to see the Captain again."

Mears lent back staying as far from Ziva as he could possibly go. "He's waiting for you in the office."

"Thanks Chief!" Stan said as he rapped his knuckles on the door, he heard what he thought was a muffled. "Come in." They both walked into the room. Ziva giving Mears outside a glance that made the Chief shrink away.

"Never known the Chief to shrink that Agent…?" Captain Gillis said from his desk as the door shut.

"David!" Ziva said nodding to the comment with grace.

Captain Gillis rose from the chair behind his desk. "So how can I help you this time Agent Burley?"

Stan nodded to Ziva, who pulled out his palm pilot. "According to an interview with Commander Wilkinson's widow. He mentioned to her before he was murdered that a marine had a fight with a Petty Officer. Both were part of the unit, that's correct, yes?"

Stan interrupted Ziva's questioning. "Was the Commander involved in some way? Or was there anything unusual at the time?"

Gillis looked at each of them in turn. "Yes both men were part of the unit. I transferred the Marine, a Private First Class Tony Graham on the advice of the Commander." He paused for a moment. "According to Petty Officer Talbot he was walking by at the time and Graham lashed out at him."

"Where did you transfer Graham?" Stan said looking up quickly.

Gillis looked up worriedly. "Why do you think he's involved in the murders?"

"Answer the question, please sir!" Stan said seriously as he could.

Gillis rose and walked over to a filing cabinet. He pulled a file out and it flopped onto his desk. Opening he skimmed through a few pages. "He was transferred to Marine advance training at Quantico his specialty was house clearing. So he'll be leading the training there."

Ziva's head rose at the mention of Quantico. She stopped and concentrated on the train of thought that she had only a few minutes ago. "Captain was he one of the marines that returned from Iraq recently?"

Gillis nodded. "Yes!" Stan and Ziva looked at each other.

xxxxxxxx

Brock carried the Lieutenant Commander Harrison's laptop. As well as number of smaller jars into the Forensics lab. "Hey fellas, how's it going?"

McGee turned around to see Brock. "Hey Brocky, what have you got there?"

"Blood, broken glass and a Laptop." Brock said placing all the evidence on the bench. "Gibbs told me to say that he wants you back upstairs now that!" Brock nodded to Floyd who walked back into the main lab from the test firing room. "Jansen's here. Hey Floyd!"

"Rob, what are you doing?" Floyd said smiling. Walking over and grasping the Australians hand warmly. "It's been too long, three years isn't it?"

"Give or take mate." Brock said nodding Floyd released his grip and Brock walked back towards the door. "Hope you're surviving!"

"Barely Rob!" Floyd nodded and picked up the contents on the bench he turned to McGee. "Right Tim, you're on the computer I'll start on the rest."

Brock walked out to the elevator and climbed in. Hitting the button the doors closed and the elevator rose. He walked out. He headed for the bullpen when he noticed the Director and Gibbs talking. Brocky slowed as he reached the Stan's desk. "We'll be at the briefing Jen. As soon as we finish this case!" Gibbs said as he sipped his coffee cup.

"Alright, it's not easy organizing briefing when it's a combine agency op." Director Jenny Shepard said. Leaving Gibbs and Brock in the bullpen alone.

Brock rose from his seat. "Gibbs I've delivered the evidence…"

Gibbs held up a finger for quiet as his phone rang. "Yeah Gibbs?"

"Boss, I think we've found our man, PFC Tony Graham!" Stan said over the receiver. Stan paused then continued. "We're heading to Quantico he was transferred only late last week."

"Right, I want him here for questioning. You got that Stan!" Gibbs said his words more demanding than anything else.

"Would I do it any other way Boss?" Stan said through the receiver.

Gibbs smiled good-humouredly. "No you wouldn't, good luck."

"Thanks, Boss." Stan said hanging up.

Gibbs hung up his end and looked over at Brock. "Find me the service record for PFC Tony Graham, I want it yesterday."

"You got it Gibbs!" Brock said he began to type at the computer.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Ok once again I don't own any characters save the originals the others belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS._

_**ED- Revised edition, you were right no a lot of Tiva**_

The Chrysler drove through the front gate of Quantico. Ziva held her breath she was as close as she could be to Tony. Stan spared a glance at her, he grinned. Ziva realizing that she was holding her breath and exhaled as she watched the base roll by her window. The car turned onto a road and headed for the advance training command centre. The car slowed as it pulled into a car park. Stan slowed as he edged the car into the spare parking space. Stan climbed out of the car. Ziva remained in her seat. "You coming or not?"

Ziva opened the door. "Yes, yes I'm coming."

Stan forced the smile away from his face. He started to walk towards the door only a few meters away. Ziva hurried after him trying desperately to not to wish for just a glimpse of Tony. Stan stood at the door waiting. He looked at her. "You know you remind me of what I was doing when Karen had Kelly Louise two weeks ago." He couldn't hold back the boyish smile. Stan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Breath, he's around trust me."

"Thank you." Ziva nodded. Stan opened the door and ushered her through into a small reception area a Corporal sat at a desk behind. "Yes sir, can I help you?"

Stan and Ziva pulled out their ID and badges. "Agents Burley and David, NCIS. We'd like to speak with your CO, Corporal."

The Corporal nodded. "He's off base at the moment sir, but Major Wesley is on the training ground as we speak." The corporal rose and opened the door. "If you'll follow me Agent Burley?"

Stan and Ziva walked out of the door following the Corporal across the car park and down a slope of grass. The Corporal turned onto a dirt track that was wide enough for a Hummer to drive along easily. The noise of guns grew louder as they neared a valley surrounded by high grassy hills. The Corporal descended the slope slowly and Stan and Ziva followed close behind. The Corporal reached a bunker and knocked on the door. It swung open and a Sergeant appeared from inside. He talked with the Corporal for a minute or two. He looked up and motion Stan and Ziva to follow. "This way sir, ma'am!" They walked in and followed him deeper into the bunker until they reached an open area within. A few officers peered outwardly through slits in the bunker.

The Sergeant walked over to one man. He turned spoke quietly to the Sergeant for a minute and walked over. He saluted and Burley flashed his badge and ID. "Major Wesley, Agent Burley NCIS."

"You were quick sir?" Wesley said slightly puzzled. "So quick in fact that I haven't even called you guys yet!"

Stan looked at Ziva, then back to Wesley. "May I ask what are you talking about Major?"

"PFC Tony Graham's charge of assault, arrest. Escape from the brig and theft of government property!" Wesley said counting of the crimes on his hand.

"He's gone AWOL, Major?" Stan asked.

"Yes sir. I was only told just a few minutes before you arrived." Major Wesley nodded. Adding his finger circling against his temple for extra emphasis. "My Sergeant Major thinks he has got some problems upstairs too, sir!"

Ziva butted in. "More than that Major. We believe that he killed two officer an Australian Naval Lieutenant Commander and a US Navy Commander."

"I wouldn't put it past him. With a half crazed Marine running around. Whoever he's after had better watch his back." Major Wesley said running a hand over his face his face worriedly. "Because the Government Property that he stole, was a MAC 870 pump-action shotgun."

xxxxxxxxx

Brock brought up the service record on the plasma screen. The photo and information on PFC Graham's years of service flashed up on the screen. Brock began to read the service record and froze. "Gibbs, mate you better take a look at this!"

Gibbs rose from his seat and walked over to look at the plasma. "PFC Graham was severely wounded in Falujah, Iraq. Last year while clearing a suspected terrorist safe house." Gibbs read on there was something he didn't like here. "He was discharged from hospital. Returning to duty."

"Why would anyone do that?" Brock shook his head. "I mean crikey. You'd have to be out of you head to do that."

"He's a marine!" Gibbs said firmly. He paused. "What else have we got here?"

"According to the service record his company commander a Captain Walsh had him transferred and pending a review by a Psychiatrist." Gibbs said he pointed. "Apparently the Doctor cleared him for duty. He was transferred to DOD Training unit at Norfolk Naval Air Station."

Gibbs walked round his desk sliding the holster onto his belt. Gibbs turned to Brock. "Brocky, you find me the Doctor who cleared him. You call me as soon as you find him." His phone rang and he picked it up. "Yeah Gibbs?"

"Boss, I think we've found the trigger to the murders." McGee said through the phone.

"Be right down!" Gibbs disconnected and turned to Brock who was still standing there. Gibbs waved his hands in impatience. "What are you still standing there for find me that Doctor?"

"Right Mate!" Brock said as he sat down at the computer and began to type away.

Gibbs left Brock in the bullpen. He walked to the elevator and stepped in. The doors closed behind him. He waited for it to drop slowly to the floor on the Forensics lab.

The door opened and he walked out. Gibbs strode into the forensics lab. "What have you got? Ab…" Gibbs paused and then remembered that Abby wasn't there. "Guys?"

"Boss, you remember that all army and marine troops now have heavy metal music blaring through their ears when they go on missions and operations." McGee said beginning to explain.

Floyd Jansen interrupted. "We'll it would appear that this music is a trigger to our murders psychosis."

Gibbs looked at them both slightly bewildered. "Explain?"

Floyd moved quickly to the computer. He hit the enter button. Death Metal blared out of the computer speakers. Gibbs placed his hands on his ears. "Turn that garbage off!" he roared over the noise.

Floyd hit the enter button and the music died instantly. "See, this stuff triggered a psychological trigger within our murderers mind."

"I bet!" Gibbs nodded. "Anything else?"

"No Boss." McGee said then he paused the then as a light clicked on in his mind, "The blood didn't match our Australian."

Floyd jumped in now. "I'm running the DNA from the blood. It won't be finished for another hour."

"You call me as soon as you know." Gibbs said looking both in the eye. "You got that!" Both nodded and turned back to the computer as Gibbs left. They heard just outside the doorway his cell ring and he picked it up. "Yeah Gibbs?" They waited a few more seconds and they heard. "Right on my way."


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Yeah you all know the drill, Belisarius and CBS own most characters, and the originals belong to me._

_**ED- Revised edition, right now get the dirtbag**_

Stan hung up the cell. He turned to Ziva who was leaning against the Chrysler with arms folded over her chest. "Gibbs wants us to get back to Norfolk as quick as possible."

Ziva looked up at him. "He thinks that Graham might be after Petty Officer Talbot?"

Stan shook his head. "No, he's only targeting officers. Gibbs seems to think that Captain Gillis is the target!" Stan chucked her the car keys. "You drive, we might prevent a murder if you drive."

Ziva snatched the keys out of the air. She climbed into the drivers' seat. The car roared as she started it then throwing the car into reverse she swung it round. Throwing the car into drive. She planted her foot, the back wheels spinning on the gravel. They caught and the car roared down the road towards the main gate.

Stan gripped the seat for dear life. "I should have listened to Tony. He wasn't joking about your driving."

Ziva laughed as they passed through the main gate in second. "Relax Stan, we'll get there in one piece."

"I hope so!" Stan said looking directly ahead and not turning to look at Ziva. "I want to see Kelly Louise get married and live to a ripe old age for Grandchildren."

xxxxxxxx

The red pick up slowed as it neared the front gate of Norfolk Naval Air Station. Then braked as a Marine military police man held up his hand to stop. The man in the pick up wound down the window Heavy Metal music blaring in the cabin. The MP glanced in gesturing for the music to be turned down. "ID please, sir!"

PFC Tony Graham nodded at the MP almost robot like. With same robot reflex he handed his ID to the MP. "Everything in order, Sergeant?"

"Thank you Private Graham." The MP nodded and handed Graham back the ID. Graham received the ID back with a robot like nod of the head and smile. The pick up rolled slowly through the gate. When the pick up was well away from the main gate. PFC Graham stopped the truck and reached under his seat for the MAC 870 shotgun. The he slid half a dozen shells into the loading chamber and pumped the first sell into the firing chamber. He placed the shotgun on the seat next to him. Driving in the direction of the DOD Training facility. He pulled the pick up behind two blue Chryslers. Shutting off the engine he climbed out slowly, shotgun in on hand.

"Freeze NCIS!" Gibbs shouted from behind cover of the Chrysler his weapon pointed at Graham. "Private Graham, lower the shotgun slowly and raise your hands." Even as Gibbs spoke Ziva appeared on Graham's right hand side and Burley on his left.

Graham gave them a manic smile. "Well let's see, I don't think I know that order sir!" The shotgun swung up and discharged. The rear windshield of the Chrysler exploded into fragments. Graham dropped to the ground as he pumped another shell into the firing chamber. He rolled under the pick up as Gibbs and Ziva's bullets hammered the dirt. Where he'd been sending chunks of dirt into the air. Ziva ducked down quickly. A shell creating a pattern in the door panel of the car she was using as cover.

Stan saw Graham appear on his side. "Graham Freeze!" His call was answered by another shell. That sent exploding glass fragments through the air. Stan immediately returned fire. A bullet striking Graham's forearm. The force of the round sending him sprawling. Although not out of the firefight. Graham clutched at his arm as he retreated to the signpost. Which informed any driver turning into the car park. Of the unit he was about to visit. Gibbs put a few rounds into the sign. Before he was answered by a no look shotgun blast that destroyed a rear Tyre on the pick up. Graham stopped firing again and shouted. "You come any closer and I'll blow my head clean off!"

Gibbs shouted back. "Save us arresting you for a double homicide wouldn't it!" The last shotgun shell answered him. Gibbs walked round the sign his weapon pointed at the face that had once been a man. He looked away. He walked back to the car. Gibbs stopped as he opened up the car door. "Call Brock, tell him his murderer committed suicide. Then inform Ducky that he has one last body to examine."

"Right Boss." Stan nodded and pulled out his phone.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I own only the original characters that appear in this story, the rest are owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS._

_A/N: Thanks for reading this story. Kelly Louise Burley is a tribute to Gibbs' daughter Kelly just to clarify with you all._

ED- Revised edition, Fluffy type ending I like it 

The evening was quiet as Director Jenny Shepard looked down from the balcony on the top floor next to MTAC. She was glad Gibbs and his team was having a rest. She knew in the coming months his team would be pushed to the limits of endurance. Faith in one of their own. With the knowledge that an NCIS Agent would be caught up in the middle of an act of terrorism. She was still deep in thought when a steaming cup of coffee was placed under her nose. She accepted the cup gratefully and turned to Gibbs. "Thank you Jethro."

"My pleasure Director." Gibbs gave her a smile that suggested an innuendo. "You wanted to see about something?"

"Yes, I want your team to take three days off." Jenny said turning to him. "I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Gibbs sipped his at his cup of coffee. "Any particular reason for this order, Director?"

Jen shot him a glance she could tell when his character was rebelling against a direct order. "Because I need my best team recuperated before their flung into the biggest inter-agency counter-terrorism operation."

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Gibbs said slightly disgusted.

Jenny arched her eyebrow at him. "You have been pestering about it for the last three weeks. You were so concerned for Tony's welfare in regards to this case as I remember. I informed you earlier about the briefing. So now finally I've told you about it!"

"You had your chance to talk to me about it four weeks ago when Tony was still in the hospital, Jen!" Gibbs snarled angrily.

"Special Agent Gibbs!" Jen's voice turning to ice water as she spoke. It softened as she placed a hand on Gibbs' wrist. "It wasn't my Op at the time. I wasn't authorized to tell anyone." She turned away for a moment. "It only became an NCIS controlled operation when Tony agreed to…" She trailed off and then turned back to Gibbs. "Jethro, your three days leave starts tomorrow."

Gibbs bowed to her insincerely. A mocking gesture to her authority. "Thank you Madame Director!" He left her standing on the balcony. Mixed emotions rolling around inside him, he descended the stairs and walked into the bullpen.

xxxxxxxxx

Stan sat down at his desk he dialed his home number for the third time in three minutes. All he got was the voice mail on his home phone. He had tried Karen's cell phone that had gone unanswered. Worry was beginning to crease his face. Anxiety and stress was starting to creep into his stomach. He inhaled and exhaled deeply a couple of times. "Where could she be?"

"Driving perhaps?" Ziva suggested helpfully, but sounding unconvincing.

Gibbs walked angrily into the bullpen and round to his desk. He slumped down into his chair. He took a small hip flask from the draw beside him. Gibbs unscrewed the lid and knocked back the contents. He set the flask down and looked up at Detective Sergeant Robert Brock who had his backpack slung on his shoulder. "Where are you off to Brocky?"

"Canada, the Australian High Commission." Brock shrugged making excuses. "Home!"

"Home?" Gibbs asked quizzically.

Brock nodded understanding. "Yeah, I just received my recall to Canada. Apparently my boss at the Australian High Commission can't do with out me."

Gibbs rose and walked round the desk and extended his hand. "Thanks Robert. You've been a great help over the past couple of days."

"Thank you for allowing me to be apart of the team, Gibbs!" Brock said accepting the hand. Nodding at Stan, Ziva and McGee who had just appeared. "All of you, it's been a great ride." He turned and walked towards the elevator. He paused and tuned back around to face them all. "If you're in Canada in the next six months look me up. If you're in Australia you'll find me in Canberra don't hesitate to give me a call. Thanks guys and girl you've been great!" Brock reached the elevator and hit the button. He waited for a moment. A young woman with a screaming infant quickly rushed out. "Thank you!" The young woman said. "Not a problem!" Brock nodded, a final wave to the team. He stepped into the elevator and disappeared.

Stan rose from his desk. "Karen, sweetheart you had me sick with worry what happened?"

Karen Burley walked up to him with Kelly Louise in her arms and buried her head. Tears streaming down her face into Stan's shoulder. "Stan, she been crying all day. I've tried everything. I fed her. Changed her nappy. Put her to bed. Darling I'm at the end of my rope."

Stan gently lifted his little baby girl from his wife's arms. Gently cradled the two week old in his arms softly. Kelly cried even louder as Stan tried to soothe her. Stan whispered to Karen. "Sweetheart wait over the window for a moment. I'll be there in a sec!" Stan then motioned with his other hand for Ziva to walk over to him. "Ziva I need you to hold Kelly for a few minutes. Can you do that for me?" Stan asked like an older brother asking a younger sister.

Ziva nodded with a terrified look on his face. "Sure, I mean how hard it can be." Stan gently handed Kelly to Ziva. Who held onto Kelly to worried to let go of her? Ziva hadn't even tried to hold Kelly when she and Tony had visited. Tony had taken to cradling Kelly like a Goose took to water… that wasn't it a duck to water. Kelly continued to scream her head off even as Ziva giggled her softly. She looked up for help. McGee had his fingers plunged into his ears so he wasn't going to be much help. Stan was busy talking to Karen in low tones and hugging her tightly. Ziva turned to look at Gibbs who was smiling. "Gibbs a little help?"

"If DiNozzo could see you know!" Gibbs had lightened up looking at Ziva who was feeling out of place.

"Gibbs!" Ziva hissed over Kelly's screams. "This isn't the time or the place a little help, please." She felt like she was drowning in the sea.

Gibbs walked over. Gently taking Kelly from Ziva's arms. "Depend on the older folks!" He smirked as Kelly quieted down. She stopped crying. Gibbs whispered. "Depend on us to know what to do eh!" Stan, Karen, Ziva and McGee gapped at Gibbs. Gibbs walked slowly over to Stan and Karen. He handed a now sleeping Kelly back to Karen carefully.

"How did you do that boss?" Stan stared at him in awe.

Gibbs smiled and walked back to his desk. He scooped up his jacket, coffee, weapon and badge and looked up. "Everyone has three days leave, see you back here at 0700 three days from now!" He walked out of the bullpen. Pausing he turned and looked at Stan. "You'll pick it up in the next week or so. It's an innate thing." He walked into the elevator and disappeared. Gibbs smiled as it descended. Tonight he would try and finish the boat.

_A/N: Anxious to know what you think of this last chapter, this is the lead into my next story so check it out should be out soon but I can't promise anything._


End file.
